Oopla-Doopla
(Continuing from the last episode, Hoopla is walking toward camp central. It’s 11:59.59.999 PM, and he seems really excited… maybe not in a good way.) Hoopla: (scared) Hoopla? ???: MUHAHAAHAHA! YOU’RE HERE! Hoopla: For what? IS IT MY BIRTHDAY PARTY?! ???: No! Now uhh… It’s time for what you came here for. Hoopla: The play? Oh boy! Can I be Mermaid Man? ???: Ugh! Can you stop interrupting me?! Hoopla: o k. ???: Anyway, it’s about high time I introduce myself. I am… ALPOOH! Hoopla: Hoopla- I mean Alpooh? What kind of dumb name is that- (gets slapped in the face) ow! Alpooh: That’s what you get for calling my name dumb! Hoopla: But it has “poo” in it! That’s dumb! Poopla: YOU HURT MEH FEELINGS! Hoopla: What was that? Alpooh: NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! Hoopla: o Alpooh: Now then, I have some nightly assignments for you to do tonight. First, you must swab the poop deck- I mean poopla- I mean clean the entire park with this toothbrush. Hoopla: ooh. Shiny! Alpooh: Come on, I just used it to wipe my butt. Now, chop chop! Hoopla: Wow I tell ya the quality of jokes in this show has really gone down low in this episode. I better rank this “Horrible” on my HFB review chart that I do for every season like everyone else. Alpooh: GO NOW! Hoopla: no you can’t make me Alpooh: Alrighty then. Oopla tribe, assemble! (Suddenly, a tribe of brown-colored hooplas appears.) Aoopla: AOOPLA! (Suddenly, they start doing like a worship dance) Oopla Tribe: Oopla-Doopla, Oopla-Doopla, Doopla-de-doo, we got an Oopla for you. Oopla-Doopla, Doopla-de-doo, prepare for an attack that will surely...uh…(they try to think of a rhyme)... Kill you-pla. Hoopla: Hey they sound like those guys from the movie Willy Wonka and the Kelpo Factory. Boy I love that movie! Oopla Tribe: Doopla-Oopla! Oopla-Doopla! We don’t give a poopla! Poopla: I HEARD THAT! Oopla Tribe: We don’t give a flying oopla! Hoopla: That doesn’t make sense. Ooopla: o….pla. Hoopla: Fine, I’ll do my dang chore. But give me something that isn’t some poopy toothbrush. Alpooh: Fine… (give Hoopla a mop) Use this. I’ll be back in an hour. By then the whole park should be squeaky clean. Until then, ALPOOH! (walks away) Hoopla: Sheesh. What a horrible park. Alpooh: Hey thanks for that idea! (continues to walk) (All Star plays while Hoopla tries to clean the whole park in an hour. After an hour, he’s only cleaned up a millimeter of the entire park.) Alpooh: I’m back. ALPOOH IS BACK! Now, let’s see if you cleaned the entire park or not. Well that’s funny. You’ve only done AN ENTIRE MILLIMETER OF THE ENTIRE PARK! Hoopla: o no Alpooh: That’s it. Oopla tribe, assemble.. Again! Oopla Tribe: (more tired) OooooplA!-DoooooPLA! DooooPla-DEEEE-DOO! It’s 3:00 am and we are tired. OoooooPLA!-DOOOOPLA! Doop-Da-Ho! Alpooh go take care of dis yourself! (they fall asleep) Hoopla: 3 am? But it’s 1:00 am! Alpooh: They’re either very tired that they have lost track of time, or they’re drunk. Wait WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU?! Oopla Tribe: Alright, we’re gonna go sleep now. Bye master… Alpooh: NOOOOOO! MY TRIBE! Hoopla: what is even happening right now? Doc Brown: Some serious S**t. Hoopla: HEY NO SWEARS! Also how are you breathing underwater? Dco Brown: Oh yeah! (ded) Hoopla: I think the writers are running out of ideas. CrazySponge: We are! Ok Matchy go write something cause i have no ideas left mate. Matchy: Ugh, fiiine. Hoopla: HEY! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL IN MY SHOW CrazySponge: *ahem* (flashback) Hoopla: Wow I tell ya the quality of jokes in this show has really gone down low in this episode. I better rank this “Horrible” on my HFB review chart that I do for every season like everyone else. (flashforward) Hoopla: o. Well forget about that! Alpooh: Enough dilly-dallying. You know what, Hoopla? I’m gonna deal with you myself. Matchy: Can I come with? Alpooh: NO! And neither can your infinity year old friend. CrazySponge: HEY! (its infinity plus one dude get it right) Hoopla: But I wanna live. Alpooh: You’ll live… possibly… (cackles) Hoopla: o no... Hoopla: So anyway how are we gonna fight? I hope it’s with lightsabers. Alpooh: Screw the lightsabers! I’m epileptic. Hoopla: Maybe this’ll help. (Pulls out his own lightsaber and flashes it in front of Alpooh’s eyes, making him faint) Alpooh: This is even more worse than King Neptune’s bald head! (faints) Hoopla: Now that I got to think about Neptune’s bald head, I think I’m gonna faint too. (faints) Oopla Tribe: C’mon, Ooplas, let’s pick ‘em up. OOPLA-DOOPLA! DOOPLA-OOPLA! MOUNTAIN DEW-PLA! DOOPLA-DE-DOO! (Ten hours later…) Hoopla: What happened? Alpooh: And why can I smell your pores? Hoopla: Ew. Alpooh: Where even are we? AHHH! We’re in the girls’ bathroom! CrazySponge: OOH CAN I SEE? Zoopla: (suddenly coming in) Hoopla?! Are you alright? Oh thank goodness you’re okay. We were worried sick. Alpooh: AHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zoopla: who. are. you. Alpooh: uh… Gotta blast! (disappears) Hoopla: I have no clue what just happened. Doc Brown: I already told you! And I’m still drowning! (ded) Hoopla: oof Poopla (using a urinal): Poopla-poopla! Poopla-hoopla! Hoopla: Not you again! Poopla: Aw, poopity poop. (poops in the urinal. Zoopla and Hoopla rush out) Boopla: Dear god. Yoopla: Stop it you're making this episode worse. Soopla: MY EYES! Aoopla: What are you guys doing in the bathroom? Get back to the tribe center! Poopla: Poopla made a poopsie-oopsie… Aoopla: Come on, Poopla, you’re late for our morning ritual! Poopla: But I didn’t even wipe my butt! (Aoopla makes a disgusted face as the episode ends) CrazySponge: And that’s how you make a great episode with bad jokes, kids! BP Crew: Great advice. Wow. You are the best! CrazySponge: i know. (end) Category:HFB Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:2018